kimpossiblefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Kim Apaixonada/Transcrição
(A cena se abre do lado de fora do Colégio Middleton. A placa diz "Festa da Social. Sexta Feira".) Ron: Rufus? Rufus? Chega aí! Kim: E aí, Ron! Ron: Ssh, É que o Rufus sumiu. Kim: Ah. Será que ele não hibernou? Ron: Acho que não. É a Semana da Social. Se ele perder isso, vai ficar arrasado. (As coisas no armário do Ron caem.) Ron: Rufus! (Rufus começa a subir pelo corpo de Ron.) Ron: Ho-hey-hey! Ho-ho! Rufus! Rufus: (Bocejando) Kim: Uma toupeira careca. Ô Ron, já pensou em ter um bichinho normal? Ron: Tipo o que? Kim: Um bicho não careca. Rufus: (Mostra a língua.) Ron: Nunca seja normal! Esse é o lema de Ron Stoppable. Kim? Kimmy? (Sotaque Espanhol) Kim Possible? (Ron vê que Kim está olhando para Josh Mankey.) Ron: (Descontente) Ah, Josh Mankey. Rufus: (Ância) Mankey! Ron: Ei, Kim. Alguém pode pensar que você ta caída pelo Mankey. Rufus: Ah, Mankey! Ron: Kim? Hã? (Sem que Ron perceba, Kim vai para perto de Josh.) Josh: O que achou do cartaz? Kim: Ah, é, eu adorei, tipo assim, eu achei totalmente, sabe, é... Josh: Oi, você é a Kim Possible. Deu no jornal semana passada, salvou o embaixador. Kim: Ah, é, fui eu sim. Josh: Foi legal. Kim: Foi? (Rindo) Obrigada. Tchau! (O sinal toca.) Kim: Eu nem consigo formar uma frase perto do Josh. Como é que vou chamá-lo pra festa de sexta? Ron: Vai com o Mankey? Sei lá, Kim, não acha que ele se sentir meio sem graça... Conosco? Kim: Nós? Ron: É, nós estamos sempre juntos. Kim: É, mas isso você sabe, é a amizade. E dessa vez, eu queria encontrar um, você sabe… Ron: Inimigo? Kim: Namorado! Ron: Namorado. Ah, tá. Namorado de namorar. Namoro de namorar. De beijinho. Ah, tá, tá. Ah, eu posso fazer isso também. Kim: Ótimo. Mas quem é que você vai convidar? Ron: Ah, eu sei lá. Tem tantas na minha lista. (O Kimmunicador toca.) Kim: Oi Wade, e aí? Wade: Te vejo no armário. (Kim e Ron vão até o armário. Wade aparece no monitor.) Wade: Não acredita quantas pessoas visitam essa página. Todas querem ajuda! (Uma lista com todos os pedidos é impressa.) Ron: A Sra. Gillmore quer que alimente seus gatos. Por uma semana. Kim: Ai! Sete dias, oito gatos. Ron: Uma caixa de areia. O seu website diz que pode fazer qualquer coisa, mas você tem que impor um limite. (Ron dá outra olhada na lista) Ron: Ih, internacional. Tóquio! Adoro os franceses. Wade: Essa é uma emergência. Vou enviar o filme da segurança. (A gravação aparece no monitor.) Drakken (Gravação): Ha-ha! Kim: Wow, volta e congela, Wade. Kim: Dr. Drakken. Ron: Nosso arqui-inimigo. Seu arqui-inimigo. É que ele nem sabe o meu nome. Kim: Vem, Ron. Vamos à jato. Ron: Ah, que demais! Vamos à Tóquio no meio da semana. Como é que nós vamos chegar lá? Kim: Eu ligo pra uma amiga. (No Jato de Britina.) Ron: Woo-hoo, isso que é vida. Kim: Valeu a carona, Britina. Britina: Kim, ah, é o mínimo a fazer depois que salvou meu show em Chicago. Kim: Ah, nada demais. Fogo no camarim foi moleza. Britina: Pra você, talvez. Deve ser o máximo não ter medo de nada. Kim: Ah, corajosa é o que eu não sou. Ron: Ah, qual é! Eu já vi você enfrentar tubarões de mãos vazias. Britina: É, o que pode te dar medo? Kim: O nome dele é Josh Mankey. Britina: Ooh! Um caso de amor. Kim: Eu me sinto ridícula ao lado dele. Britina: Vai fundo. Qual a pior coisa que pode acontecer? Ron: Mas, Britina, uma super estrela pop deve ter saudades de coisas como festas da escola, com, você sabe, garotos normais? Britina: Verdade. Ron: Sexta. Festa. Você. Eu. Garoto normal. Britina: Não. (Buzina.) Ron: Viu? Não foi tão difícil. Kim: Só de pensar... (A cena muda para a fábrica de vídeo games Z-Boy. Sirenes podem ser ouvidas.) Yoshiko: Obrigada por ter vindo, Kim Possible. Eu sou Yoshiko, interprete de Nakasumi-san. (Ron arruma o cabelo para paquerar a tradutora.) Ron: Eu procuro a felizarda que vai a uma festa comigo. (Yoshiko traduz o que Ron falou anteriormente para seu patrão. Nakasumi fica visivelmente sem graça e dá uma resposta através de sua interprete.) Yoshiko: Ah, Nakasumi-san diz que fica muito feliz, mas devido a crise vigente, ele não acha muito apropriado ir a uma festa. Ron: Não! Não é ele! É que— Kim: Qual é o problema? Yoshiko: O problema é que eles tomaram a fábrica toda. Há trabalhadores lá dentro. Kim: Quantos são? Yoshiko: Dois. Ron: Dois mil? Yoshiko: Não, só dois. Essa é a fábrica mais automatizada do mundo. (A cena muda para Kim e Ron, que vão entrar na fábrica usando ganchos. Kim consegue subir facilmente até o topo do prédio.) Ron: Pera ae! (Ron perde as calças, que vão parar no topo da fábrica.) Ron: Aaargh! Kim: Ron, quer parar com a brincadeira! Ron: Eu já tô indo. (Ron perde a blusa.) Ron: Ahh! Droga! Kim: Engraçadinho. Ron: A terceira é pra valer. (Já no topo do prédio, Kim e Ron observam a atividade no local pela claraboia.) Kim: O que o Drakken veio fazer numa fábrica de videogames? Ron: Dã! Sabe o que essa fábrica produz? Kim: Videogames? Ron: O Z-Boy. O sistema gráfico mais rápido do mundo! Kim: E daí? É só um videogame. Ron: Não chega as prateleiras antes do Natal. Vai ser o melhor presente do mundo. (Surpreso) Drakken quer roubar o Natal! Kim: Ron, eu conheço bem o meu inimigo. O Drakken quer conquistar o mundo. Ron: Ele quer roubar o Natal! Kim: Conquistar o mundo! (Enquanto descem as escadas.) Ron: Roubar o Natal. Kim: Conquistar o mundo. Ron: Roubar o Natal. Kim: Ele quer conquistar o mundo. Ron: Roubar o Natal. (Os dois estão escondidos entre uma pilha de caixas.) Kim: Ssh! Tá, deixa pra lá. (Kim pega um espelho) Ron: Kim, o Drakken está com reféns aqui. Isso é hora de retocar a maquiagem? Kim: (Olhando no espelho) Já vi os reféns. (Surpresa) Aaai, eu não acredito! Ron: O que? Kim: Acho que vi uma espinha. Alarme falso. Tudo bem, eu solto os reféns, você pega isso (Kim da o Kimmunicador pro Ron.) e pluga no vídeo. Ron: Como assim, eu...? Kim: Distrai ele. Ron: Ai, eu sou sempre a distração. (O computador fica repetindo "Konnichiwa" o tempo todo.) Drakken: Desenhos fazem meus olhos arder. Não dá pra desligar isso?! (Um dos reféns balança a cabeça, dizendo que não.) Drakken: Vamos lá, ponham mais força! Andem! (Shego chega perto de Drakken.) Shego: Dr. Drakken? Drakken: (Assustado) Aaaah! Shego! Nunca se esgueire desse jeito. Shego: Ah! Mas eu não me esgueirei. Drakken: Ninjas fazem mais barulho que você, Shego. Pare! (Todos param o que estão fazendo.) Ron: Qualé! A TV da Toupeira Careca está no ar! Drakken: Essa voz. Shego: É aquele apêndice tolo da Kim Possible. Drakken: Eu nunca lembro o nome dele. Ron: É Ron Stoppable! Kim: (Para os reféns) Sssh. (A heroína liberta os dois prisioneiros com um laser.) Ron: Ao vivo e a cores. Diretamente de... Não estão loucos para saber? (Drakken descobre de onde Ron está transmitindo as imagens.) Ron: É, malfeitores. É o show do Rufus e do Ron! (Rufus mostra a língua.) (Uma empilhadeira vem em alta velocidade em direção de Ron.) Ron: Aaargh! (O veículo prende Ron na parede.) Drakken: Show cancelado. (Gargalhando) Kim: Ron! Shego: Kim Possible! Drakken: Ah, dela eu me lembro. E aí, Kim Possible, vai tentar estragar o meu plano? Shego: Vê se não vai contar o plano pra ela. Drakken: Eu cuido disso, Shego. Shego: Ah, tá bom. Eu só sei que toda vez que você se mete a falar um pouco do plano, ela vence. Drakken: Ah, está bem. (O vilão aperta um botão. Garras e brocas descem do teto da fábrica, perfurando e agarrando o equipamento. Capangas são vistos colocando ganchos em parte do maquinário da fábrica. Tudo é puxado por um helicóptero.) Shego: Vamos! Drakken: (Gargalhando) Ron: Rápido, cadê nosso helicóptero? Kim: Nós não temos um. Ron: Ah, que pena. (Na casa dos Possible.) Dr. Possible: Não posso acreditar. O tal Dr. Drakken roubou uma fábrica. Parece que dois empregados foram salvos pela famosa heroína adolescente… Ah, Kim Possible. Parabéns, querida. Kim: Pois é, mas eu deixei o Drakken escapar. Tenho que descobrir o plano dele antes que tente dominar o mundo. Ah, e ainda tem o problema do Josh. Dr. Possible: Josh? Outro cientista maluco a fim de dominar o mundo, é? Kim: Antes fosse. Josh é o menino que eu quero levar pra festa. Dr. Possible: Ah, ora. Você e seu amigo Ronald às vezes vão a eventos sociais juntos. Kim: É, mas o Ron é amigo e o Josh é um gatinho. Dr. Possible: (Limpa a garganta) Eu não desistiria sem uma boa briga. Com o Drakken, é claro. É melhor retornar ao caso, . E Kimmy, não vamos mais falar de gatinhos pela manhã. Está bem? Dra. Possible: Quem é gatinho? Dr. Possible: Não estamos falando disso. Kim: Josh Mankey. Ah! Jim e Tim ': ''(Cantando) A Kim tem namorado! A Kim tem namorado! '''Kim: Não me façam bater em vocês. Dra. Possible: Comam o cereal de vocês. Dra. Possible: Então, esse Josh é bonito? Kim: É um gatão, mãe. Dra. Possible: É um gatão? Que bom, né? Dr. Possible: Bom, eu preferia só “gatinho”. Kim: O Josh é um cara tão legal, tão esperto e talentoso e ele é meio quieto. Jim: (Sugando) Kim: Ai, que coisa feia! Jim: Você quer saber o que eu acho? Kim: Não quero. Jim: Manda um e-mail anônimo pra ele. Kim: Não posso fazer isso. Tim: Ah, pode sim. Eles, tipo, passam pela Suécia ou algum lugar assim para não serem rastreados. Dr. Possible: Hmm. Seu diretor tem recebido e-mails anônimos da Suécia. Jim e Tim: Ah... Fui! Dra. Possible: Kimzinha, dizer a um garoto que gosta dele é como entrar em uma piscina muito gelada, respirar fundo e dar o mergulho. (A cena muda para o Colégio Middleton. A placa do lado de fora diz: “Precisa de um par? Ligue para o Ron”.) (O Sinal toca) Kim: Antes do dia acabar, eu vou chamar o Josh para a festa. Ron: E eu vou chamar... Alguém. Kim: Seus padrões são tão altos. Ron: Flexibilidade é chave. Kim: Boa sorte. Ron: Eu não preciso. Dra. Possible: (Na cabeça de Kim) Respirar fundo e dar o mergulho. (Uma multidão de alunos surge entre Kim e Josh. Quando todos vão embora, a garota percebe que ele sumiu.) (O Sinal toca.) Kim: (Suspirando) (Na biblioteca.) Ron: Oi, eu sou Ron Stop... Au! (No refeitório.) Kim: O Josh vai passar por aquela porta e eu vou falar tudo pra ele. (Josh passa por trás de Kim. Ela se assusta e acaba cuspindo a bebida em sua boca. Logo depois, ela se esconde debaixo da mesa.) Ron: Este braço vai te levar à festa de sexta-feira. Quem vai querer pegar? (Todas as meninas saem da mesa.) Ron: Que tal o outro braço? (No ginásio.) Kim: Respirar fundo e pular de cabeça. Lá vou eu. Bonnie: Tudo bem, Kim? Kim: Bonnie? Bonnie: Eu posso ficar olhando, posso? Kim: Olhando o que? Bonnie: Você. O Josh. Ta na cara que você está caída por ele. Kim: Não estou não. Bonnie: Tá sim. Vai chama-lo pra festa? Kim: Por quê? Bonnie: Acho ótimo. Kim: É mesmo? Bonnie: Claro. Tô a fim de ver você se dar mal. Kim: Talvez ele diga “sim”. Bonnie: Talvez, mas ele disse não pra garotas bem mais prosas do que você. Kim: Olha, eu vou chamar mesmo assim. Bonnie: Vai fundo. Kim: Eu vou. Depois do nosso treino. (Música.) Ron: (Usando o auto falante) Atenção, gatinhas! Eu sou Ron Stoppable. Ao contrario do que possam pensar, eu não namoro a Kim Possible, o que é uma boa notícia pra você, Josh Mankey. Josh: Oi. Kim: Ah, não. Ron: (Usando o auto falante) Existe um raro vazio na minha agenda social para essa sexta. Eu sou um pé de valsa. E obrigado. (Todas as meninas da torcida riem, exceto Kim.) Kim: Muito bem, meninas, agora a casinha de cachorro. (O Kimmunicador toca.) Ron: (Usando o auto falante) Kim, pra você! (Kim perde o equilíbrio.) Kim: (Gritando) (A heroína se segura na faixa, e acaba rasgando-a.) Meninas: Kim! Wade: Pista quente do roubo do Nakasumi. Pode parar o treino? Kim: Eu queria estar em qualquer outro lugar. Rufus: (Tremendo de frio) Ron: Eu disse para trazer o casaco, Rufus. Carecas e neve não combinam. Kim: Ta bom, vamos rever o que sabemos. Ron: Certo. Suspeito... Joshua Wendell Mankey. Kim: Estou falando do esconderijo do Drakken. Ron: Ah, sobre isso eu não sei. Kim: Pera aí, o nome do meio é Wendell? Ron: Pode ser. Kim: Bela pesquisa você fez. Ron: Asseguro que o resto do relatório é bastante objetivo. Kim: Fofocas que ouviu pelo colégio? Ron: Próximo. O Mankey rejeitou convites para Festa da Semana Social das seguintes garotas: Courtney Luke, Maria Rodriguez, Natasha Putin, Julia Roberts, nada a ver, e é claro, Bonnie Rockwaller. Nenhuma foto disponível. Kim: Ele deu tchau pra Bonnie? Ron: E a Bonnie deu tchau para mim, e também a Courtney, Maria, Natasha e a Julia. Ô Segundo Grau. Heinrich: Crianças, chegamos. Kim: Valeu a carona, Heinrich. Heinrich: Kim, sua boba. É o mínimo a fazer depois que salvou a vila da avalanche ano passado. Kim: Nada demais. Ron: Mas, Heinrich, você tem filhas adolescentes que gostariam de ir à uma grande festa? Heinrich: '''Ron': Nein? Nome legal. Deixa ela ir. Heinrich: Nein é não, ô! Ron: Ah, só um pouquinho! Eu ajudei na avalanche! Kim: Ajudou a começar. Vem! Ron: Eu tô indo! Argh! (Ron cai na neve.) Rufus: Hmm, que tombo, hein. Ron: Calado. Kim: Responde, Wade. Wade: Este é sem dúvida o mais recente esconderijo do Dr. Drakken. Invadi o sistema de segurança, mas é fechado. Ah, não deu pra desligar os sensores. Mas eu aumentei a frequência pra vocês poderem vê-los. Kim: Valeu e obrigada. (Wade aumenta a frequência dos sensores, e as linhas vermelhas aparecem diante de Kim.) Ron: Ih, não é tão difícil. Whoaaaaa! Kim: Ouviu, Ron, não podemos tocar nas linhas vermelhas. Ron? (Ron cai em cima de Kim.) Ron: Ai, ai! Kim, socorro! (Os dois se separam.) (Ron e Kim suspiram.) (Rufus escorrega e acaba passando por uma das linhas vermelhas.) Rufus: Ooh! (Os alarmes são disparados.) Ron: Aaaargh! (Câmeras emergem do chão, detectando os dois adolescentes. Logo depois, uma armadilha é acionada.) Kim: Nunca fui apanhada tão rápido. É quase tão embaraçoso quanto o ensaio da torcida, Ron. Ron: Embaraçoso? Talvez, mas nos trouxe direto ao esconderijo do vilão. Shego: Não liguem pra mim, só vim dar uma olhada. (Kim passa pelos capangas e vai até aonde Shego está.) Ron: Hmm, alguém pode me dar uma mãozinha? Ron e Rufus: Kim! (Kim joga o brilho labial pro Ron.) Ron: Pra trás, capangas! Eu carrego um… Capanga: Brilho labial? Ron: Ah, brilho... Labial. (Todos os capangas riem.) Kim: Ron, abre e prende a respiração! (O brilho labial é aberto, fazendo todos os capangas desmaiarem.) Ron: (Respira) Mas o quê que é isso? (A cena muda para o quarto de Wade.) Mãe do Wade: Wade, quem me dera você parasse de pegar as meias do seu pai. Wade: Mãe, eu preciso delas! Mãe do Wade: Pra que? Wade: São vitais para minha fórmula fedida secreta! (A cena muda novamente, dessa vez, para a luta entre Kim e Shego.) Kim: (Suspiro) Shego: Ai, desculpa. Não tem prêmio pro segundo lugar. Kim: Ron, me passa o brilho! (Ron joga de volta para Kim. A heroína prende a respiração e abre o brilho labial.) Shego: Aaah, que fedor! (Shego desmaia.) Ron: Ah, é! Kim: Valeu, gente. Agora, aonde...? Drakken: Ah, minha púbere-rival e o bobalhão. Ron: Ah, só que esse ”bobalhão” sabe o seu plano secreto. Quer roubar o Natal! Drakken: Está frio. Kim: Eu disse que era um plano pra conquistar o mundo, Ron! Drakken: Olhem, enquanto essa linha de montagem se transforma no maior robô-guerreiro! (O Robô é montado.) Robô: Konnichiwa. (O Robô pega um tanque de guerra e o quebra em dois.) Ron: Seria tão legal se não fosse machucar a gente. (Drakken atira lasers com sua nova invenção, Kim e Ron se escondem.) Ron: Não tenha medo, Kim! Kim: Não tenho. Ron: Então sou eu que tenho. Kim: Wade, estamos lutando com um robô guerreiro gigante. Wade: Que era o robô da linha de montagem. De acordo com esses esquemas, Nakasumi-San instalou um módulo de invasão. Rufus: Hã? (Drakken descobre onde os heróis estão escondidos e tenta esmagá-los. Por sorte, eles conseguem desviar.) Robô: Konnichiwa. (O vilão mira lasers nos heróis.) Drakken: (Gargalhando) Robô: Konnichiwa. (Lasers são atirados em Kim, mas ela desvia facilmente.) Drakken: Porque tinha que ser uma líder de torcida? Se ela fosse do grupo de debate, eu já teria a vaporizado! Robô: Konnichiwa. Drakken: Ela sumiu. Não é possível! Ron: O nome dela é Possible. Kim Possible. Anota isso aí, cara. Robô: Konnichiwa. (Lasers são atirados em Ron, mas ele consegue se esconder) Ron: Ô, ô, eu só distraio! (Kim está subindo nas costas do robô.) Kim: Onde será que está esse módulo de invasão? (Uma câmera aparece na frente de Kim, ela a quebra com um soco.) Drakken: Sai das minhas costas! (O braço do Robô arranca parte do metal das costas, revelando o módulo de invasão.) Kim: Oba! (Kim pluga o Kimmunicador na entrada do Robô.) Kim: Boa sorte. Wade: Entrei! Computador: Senha solicitada. Wade: Hã? Que ótimo. Ah, Nakasumi? Computador: Acesso negado. Ron: Tesoura voadora! (Uma garra surge do Robô e captura Ron.) Robô: Konnichiwa. Ron: Eu tô de cabeça pra baixo. Drakken: Ah, o bobalhão! (Rufus cai do bolso de Ron.) Ron: Rufus! Rufus: Oh! (Kim usa seu secador, e salva Rufus.) Drakken: O que?! Drakken: Você devia ter virado babá! O que a levou a pensar que uma adolescente qualquer poderia me derrotar? Wade: Uh, Z-Boy? Computador: Acesso negado. Wade: Não temos tempo pra isso. Robô: Konnichiwa. Wade: Konnichiwa! (O Robô é desligado.) Wade: Na mosca! Kim: Wade! Drakken e Ron: O que? (Uma garra captura o vilão e o deixa de cabeça pra baixo.) Drakken: Não! Ron: Dançou. Drakken: Que feio. (Shego lança uma das armas dos capangas em direção ao Kimmunicador e o destrói. As duas começam a lutar dentro dos controles do robô. O mesmo começa a girar descontroladamente.) Drakken e Ron: Aaaaargh! (O robô para de girar.) Ron: (Ância) (Shego esbarra em duas alavancas dentro do sistema de comando do robô, fazendo as garras que estavam segurando Drakken e Ron se abrirem.) Drakken: Aaargh! Ron: Oh! Aaargh! (Drakken se agarra no robô, enquanto Ron escorrega por uma das pernas.) (Shego puxa uma alavanca do Robô, que joga Kim para fora dele.) Shego: Tchau, Kimzinha! Kim: (Grito) (Rapidamente, Kim usa seu secador e consegue atirar um gancho no robô, evitando sua queda. A corda fica enroscada nas pernas da máquina, e ela vai ao chão.) Drakken: Whoa! (Kim aciona os foguetes em seu sapato, salvando Ron e Rufus de serem esmagados pelo robô.) Ron: Rápido, rápido, rápido, rápido! (Shego e Drakken estão pendurados em uma pequena pilastra) Drakken: Você acha que está com tudo, mas não está com nada! Ron: Ô Kim, o Drakken está na prisão, o Natal foi salvo. O quê que tá pegando? Kim: Tá, pra começar, ele não tentou roubar o Natal. E derrotar o Dr. Drakken foi mole comparado a isso. Ron: Mandando a real, Kim. Se você derrotou um super vilão internacional, você da conta do Josh Mankey. (O Kimmunicador toca.) Wade: Kim, ele saiu da terceira aula e está indo para o seu lado. Kim: Quê? Wade: Suspeito, Mankey. Eu triangulei a posição pelo satélite GPS. Está chegando aí. Kim: (Aflita) (A garota abre a porta do armário do faxineiro e entra nele. Depois, ela puxa Ron para dentro.) Ron: Agora você passou dos limites. Kim: Eu não consigo, Ron. Wade: O alvo está andando. Chegando em quatro, três, dois... Está em cima de você! Kim: Acho que vou desistir. Ron: Eu repito, (Usando o auto falante) você dá conta disso! (A garota sai do armário do faxineiro.) Kim: (Suspirando) Josh: Oi. Kim: Oi. É, Josh, é... Me desculpa pela faixa, sabe, aquela que eu rasguei. Josh: Ela não estava boa mesmo. Kim: Ah, que ótimo! Quer dizer, que pena. A nova é melhor? Josh: Muito. Só não rasga essa não. Kim: É claro que não. Então, acho que vejo você na festa, né? Talvez eu veja você lá. Josh: Lá na festa? Kim: É. Talvez você esteja lá, e quem sabe comigo. Josh: E você o que, me chamou pra ir à festa? Kim: Eu sei, eu sei, eu pareço confusa, mas sim, sim, eu chamei. Josh: Show. Kim: De bola. Josh: Eu te pego às sete. Ron: (Usando o auto falante) E eu preciso de carona! Ron: (Usando o auto falante) Uh, você podia passar às 7:15! Na verdade, minha mãe tem que passar a minha calça. Então, que tal às 7:30? (Na Festa da Social) (Música: I.C.U. (And My Heart Just Stops)) ...Our love grows I see you and my heart just stops Just one look and I'm with an angel (O Kimmunicador toca, mas Kim o desliga.) I see you and I see my world Every time that you hold me, girl. I see you and my heart... Ron: (Usando o auto falante) Oi! Alguém me tira daqui! Anda, eu sou um tremendo pé de valsa! en:Crush/Transcript Categoria:Transcrições